


TodoDeku Cutesy Relationship

by out_of_my_way_extras



Category: todoroki/deku
Genre: AU, Bakusquad, Dekusquad, Dorms from the start, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, UA, idk how to tag, mostly just life, no fighting, school gets time skipped mostly, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_my_way_extras/pseuds/out_of_my_way_extras
Summary: Starting UA wasn't as amazing as Midoriya thought it would be, it was almost like any other school. But quickly Midoriya started to gather friends giving his highschool life a bit of interest.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Schools Starts

The first day of school after all that training just to get a quirk, Midoriya sighed as the thought left as quickly as it came. Now all he had to do find his class, _that wouldn't be that hard right?_ Oh boy was it a journey to find his way to class 1A, when he entered there were already some students mingling with others. Most likely people they already knew from middle school. Then he saw two of the scariest people he had run into during the combat assessment, one of them had their feet on their desk, Bakugou, and the other was yelling at him to put his feet down, Iida.

Midoriya took a seat at the back of the class, trying not to attract much attention. Once all of the students picked their spots the teacher showed up almost on queue, he looked quite scruffy with long black hair and a mess of facial hair. The teacher, Mr. Aizawa, barely gave an introduction, then quickly announced that they had a physical assessment. Everyone looked at him wishing he would break into some sort of laughter telling them that he was joking, nothing, everyone slowly began to stand up. 

Once school was over for the day everyone went to the newly assigned dorms, they had moved in a couple of days earlier. Everyone was still stunned at the fact that the teacher had lied about an expulsion. But either way, everyone still decided to hang out a bit in the main lobby and to still get to know some of the rest of the class. The whole time Midoriya hung around his newly made friends, Uraraka and Iida.

There were also some people that caught Midoriya's eye one was someone that most likely got in through recommendations since he hadn't seen him during the combat assessment, and the was also someone he didn't see but he didn't look like he got in through recommendations.

Later more and more people started to leave, there was about half the class left, so they all decided to tour each of their rooms. There was nothing super interesting throughout the tour, there were though some quite intriguing rooms, there was one that belonged to someone that looked like a crow of sorts, he later found out that his name was Tokoyami. His room was mostly black and purple, set up in an "emo" sort of style. There was another person that had remodelled their entire room to fit theirs at home, someone had mentioned his name while talking about how freakishly long that would have taken. _Todoroki._

After all that everyone split up to go to sleep. Midoriya had other plans though, he decided to try and practice a little since he wasn't that tired and it didn't feel right to go to sleep right then. So he found a little space at the front of the dorms where he could probably be able to practice some simple moves. He didn't even get 10 minutes into his training session when he started to feel eyes on him, he turned around to see the guy with the crazily remodelled room. _Damn what is his name?_ He tried to remember the classmate's name but it was already too far gone in his memory, so he just stood there before blurting out a small "H-Hey" the boy in front of him didn't seem very impressed with his lame attempt to speak.

"Sorry if I was too loud and woke you up" he didn't think that he was being that loud but keeping in mind the extremely thin walls, it was possible. "No, you weren't that loud I just noticed that you were training so I thought that maybe I could join you?" the boy didn't hesitate to start warming up without Midoriya even having to say anything. They went on like that for some time, silently working on their own things. 

They had finished when Midoriya started to get sleepy, he noticed the other boy's eyes on him, perhaps examining him? _I'm getting tired so maybe I'm getting sloppy and he noticed._ "I think I'm gonna head out now, I'm getting sleepy." all he got in response was a nod and an "mm".

When they were done cooling down Midoriya finally asked; "Hey um I didn't catch your name earlier." there was a slight pause before any response but then the boy just said "Todoroki". He didn't seem like the type of person to really talk much if there was no need to, so Midoriya didn't take any offence to the brief responses. 

They quickly headed back to their dorms, Midoriya falling asleep almost instantly. 


	2. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a boring day at school, the group went to get some food.

Midoriya woke up to a banging sound on his door, it didn’t seem like anything urgent so he stayed in bed when he yelled “WHAT?”. The other side of the door went silent, _maybe they left_. Nope, the person had just gotten someone else to yell with him, “Get the hell out of bed!” the second voice yelled, Midoriya could tell that that voice belonged to Uraraka. Making the first voice Iida’s.

Before they had the chance to yell at him any further he remembered by himself, _holy crap we have school today!._

In an instant Midoriya jolted up from his bed, his feet hitting the cold carpet as he frantically looked for his school uniform. Thankfully, it wasn’t that far down in his pile of clothes. Once he found his uniform the thought of showering or brushing his teeth didn’t pass through him.

Once he was fully dressed he ran out his room at full speed, to meet Iida and Uraraka at the exit of the dorms while giving him a stare, that if given the chance, could kill. 

They all rushed out of the dorms at full speed, Iida slowing down for his slow friends. They plowed through the gates of their school, looking for their class. 

When they finally arrived in class, it was mostly full, with the exception of their teacher. Everyone around them gave them a slight glare before going back to what they were doing before the three interrupted. 

Shortly after them, Mr. Aizawa showed up, with his raggedy clothes and thin white scarf also with a sleeping bag of sorts on his shoulder. He didn’t say much before going into his sleeping bag and zipping it shut. But from what Midoriya understood, today they were doing _nothing._

Everyone shortly after broke into chatter with the groups they had already established, Midoriya wasn’t phased by this sight since it was expected. 

He went off to join his own group. Uraraka and Iida were already in a heated conversation about… something? 

It didn’t sound nearly as important as their tone, “Mr. Aizawa literally just confirmed he was a caterpillar! Just look at him and tell me he isn’t!” Uraraka stated in the most serious voice she could probably muster, Iida, on the other hand, did not seem amused with her antics. “He told us that his quirk was to erase other quirks! He isn’t a caterpillar!” Iida was almost screaming with anger.

When Midoriya finally decided to interrupt their _very important_ conversation, he got stared down in a similar way to when he didn’t realize they had school that morning. But he wasn’t as scared of the daggers they were shooting currently, as he continued to change the subject the daggers lightened.

  
School continued like that until they were dismissed by their seemingly asleep teacher. 

Everyone hurried to the dorms as if anticipating something, there was nothing. Midoriya was starting to make his way to his room when he spotted Bakugou arguing with the boy from the night before.

Bakugou being the hot head that he is, was yelling at Todoroki about something. It didn’t seem that important since it didn’t pique Todoroki’s interest in the slightest to keep up the ‘conversation’.

Midoriya continued to his room, a chuckle at Bakugou, he made his way to his door fumbling with the keypad lock. When he got in the first thing he did was gather some casual clothes and make his way to his bathroom, which had a sink to the left and in front of him stood a shower that also functioned as a bathtub, _convenient._

He quickly threw his uniform down on the floor and placed the clean change of clothes on the counter. He turned to shower onto the hot setting, he jumped in and was met with a nice hot shower. Water rained down on him as he stood still, basking in the warmth.

Getting out of the shower with a slight wince as the cold air hit his skin. He quickly dried himself getting into the clean clothes with little worry for how they looked.

He needed to get ready to go out soon with his friends, they had planned to go to a ramen shop. Midoriya finally got to brushing his teeth and combing his hair, trying to look as presentable as possible.

When he made his way to the common room he saw Iida staring at his phone, presumably trying to find a place to eat while Uraraka was talking with Asui about who knows what.

He and Uraraka started to bug Iida more and more as he continued searching for ‘a suitable restaurant’. 

They had started getting impatient when Iida finally announced that he found someplace that they could go to “But it’s pretty far away we would need to take a bus to get there” Iida didn’t seem like that bothered him that much. 

But he was still trying to be considerate, but both Midoriya and Uraraka didn’t really care about the ride, “It doesn’t matter, it’ll be more fun because we’ll get to spend more time together!” Uraraka exclaimed in the same way she always did.

Earlier Midoriya had invited Todoroki to come with them, he didn’t seem too keen on the idea but tagged along anyway.

  
They got on their bus, Uraraka was wearing a nice short spring themed dress, Iida with his normal white shirt and jeans. Midoriya wasn’t wearing anything new, just the same jeans and hoodie he always wore. 

Midoriya could feel the uncomfort seeping from Todoroki as he sat in silence listening as the other three kept up the conversation.

A little later in the ride, Midoriya had left Iida and Uraraka to their seemingly dumb conversation to join Todoroki. When Midoriya came, he could see Todoroki tense. 

He quickly relaxed as Midoriya started talking about the restaurant they were going to, “I’m pretty sure they have some pastries there” Todoroki didn’t reply for a while until he quickly spit out, “Do they have soba?”

  
The bus finally stopped where they had to get off, the ride didn’t seem as long as it actually was, but nevertheless they still made it. 

The shop popped out from the rest of the street, it looked far more futuristic than the shops around it. The interior was quite minimalist and consisted of gold, silver and white. It was beautiful, to say the least. 

They quickly found themselves in a booth closer to the back of the shop, the cushions were incredibly soft. 

A waiter quickly showed up to take their order “I’ll have pork ramen, what do you want?” Midoriya squeaked out, “I’ll have the soup dumplings, and the lady will have the regular pork dumplings” Iida’s voice rang out. “I’ll have the soba, served cold”. 

The waitress quickly jotted down everyone’s order and left for the kitchen, they were left to chatter for some time. 

Uraraka was talking to Todoroki, but he didn’t really respond. Iida and Midoriya were talking about school and their classmates, “Tokoyami’s quirk is super cool like I can’t imagine something living inside me!” Midoriya was very interested in everyone’s quirks, Iida didn’t seem like he cared that much but still listened.

Their food arrived shortly, the heavenly scent filling their space, “Oh my god this smells amazing, thank you so much!” Uraraka said in her usual happy voice. The waitress gave her a pleasant smile then left.

Everyone got their food and started to dig in, there was silence between them, the only sound being them munching happily on their food. They stayed like that for the short while that they were eating.

They finished their food quite quickly none of them wanting to savour the delicious flavours. Once they had all finished their food the chatter started up again, everyone seemed a lot happier after they had eaten to their hearts’ content.

They stayed there for some time still talking to each other about everything that came to mind, but slowly they started gathering their things to leave. Everyone left a tip and headed for the door.

"Wow that food was amazing, we should definitely go there again!” Iida silently pleaded that everyone was in on this idea and that the hassle was nothing compared to the food.

“Yeah we definitely should, it was fun” Uraraka agreed and Midoriya nodded in agreement, Todoroki just let out a content sigh. 

  
When they got back to the dorms it was already dark, but there were still some people in the common room. Kirishima, Kaminari, Bakugou and Mina were all draped across the sofa, you could hear that everyone was ganging up against Bakugou, probably for something like going to a party or not.

Midoriya didn’t stay with them, neither did Todoroki, but Iida and Uraraka joined in on the fun against Bakugou. 

Midoriya entered his room, as he did he let out a happy sigh. It wasn’t anything special but it had still been fun to hang out with his friends for the evening, even if it was quite the journey there and back.

He headed to his closet to grab a change of clothes to sleep in, he ended up just grabbing a tank top and boxers.

He made his way to his shower trying to be quiet as there were probably people sleeping and knowing how thin the walls were, it was very possible to wake someone up.

He plopped his clothes on the sink counter and got in the shower, it wasn’t anything special, but it was still nice at the end of the day.

He showered quickly and went to brush his teeth, he opened his mirror where he kept most of his toiletries in, pulling out his All Might toothbrush and toothpaste. It was a little embarrassing how many All Might things he had, but it’s not like anyone would see.

He brushed his teeth and headed to bed, he didn’t feel like sleeping but knew that it would be better than going to train again. 

He tried to drift off to sleep. It took a while but it happened, his mind was just too cluttered he assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the person that left a kudos, I hope you keep reading and enjoying. I tried to make this chapter longer since the last one was incredibly short :)


	3. Time Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out.

Midoriya woke up in a panic, his eyes darted straight to his clock _4:57 am_. He had plenty of time to sleep before his alarm went off, but he was still scared to wake up late again.

So he got out of bed, cold air kissing at his feet as he stood up and onto his fluffy carpet. Quickly he gathered his school uniform and headed for the shower.

He turned on the water to start filling in the bathtub below, it would only take a few minutes before he could bask in his warm water. While waiting for the bathtub to fill up he went to check if they had any homework, only to remember that they did nothing yesterday.

He headed to check on the bathtub, it was halfway full, nice steam coming off it. Midoriya grabbed a nearby glass and got some water from the sink. It wasn’t great but he was too lazy to head down to the kitchen where they had a nice filter.

In no time the bathtub was full, nice warm air filled the bathroom in almost a fog. He quickly took off his ‘pyjamas’ and hopped in, the water felt as if it was almost boiling, but it felt so nice.

He sat there for a good hour just relaxing and thinking, it wasn’t long before he was snapped out of his thoughts with someone knocking on the door. It wasn’t loud like Iida loved to do, and it wasn’t some interesting pattern like Uraraka did. It was someone else.

“Hold on a second!” Midoriya yelled in an almost flustered voice. Quickly getting back into his pyjamas. There were no sounds coming from the door as the person waited.

Finally Midoriya swung the door open to see Todoroki standing there. He didn’t say anything as he walked into Midoriya’s decked out All Might room. He sat down on his bed, still not saying anything.

“Uh so why did you come by?” Midoriya was quite confused looking at the boy sitting on his bed in silence. “I woke up early and got bored” Todoroki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Ok well I guess you can stay here, let me just change and drain out the bathtub” he said as he was already on his way to the bathroom with his school uniform. Once he got to the bathroom he let his confused thoughts run wild.

But he ignored them as he changed and unplugged the tub. When he left the bathroom he saw Todoroki looking through some of his All Might stationary, he looked a bit confused, probably at the sheer amount he had.

Midoriya ignored him as he put his dirty clothes in a laundry basket that sat next to his closet. At that time Todoroki had moved from his desk to his posters that hung on the wall with only four pieces of tape holding on for dear life.

Midoriya went and sat on his bed waiting for Todoroki to finish his in depth examination of Midoriya’s lifestyle, soon enough he joined him.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a yell at the door, the voice sounded familiar. Probably Iida trying to make sure he actually got up on time, Midoriya checked his clock, _7:34 am._

Midoriya hadn’t noticed the time until now, he jumped up and started to stuff all of his things into his bookbag. Iida was still yelling at the closed door but Midoriya didn’t have time to open it. He noticed Todoroki heading to open the door where Iida stood all red from screaming.

He got ready and the three of them headed to the big glass doors of the dorm, Uraraka stood there waiting for them. Thankfully, they weren’t late yet, but they still hurried over to school. 

They got to class where mostly everyone was seated, he noticed that Mr. Aizawa wasn’t actually late this morning. They took their seats and waited for school to start.

It wasn’t a long wait since they had made it just on time before the morning bell. 

Mr. Aizawa looked a lot more serious that morning, and he didn’t have his yellow sleeping bag with him. Everyone went quiet when he stood up to announce something. 

“As you already know this school hosts a sports festival, well now you are the main attractions of said festival. You will have to show pro heros what you’re made of, hoping that some of them will invite you to intern with them.”

The sports festival was something that UA prided itself on and it was one of the biggest sports related attractions in Japan, second only to the Olympics. Everyone would be watching, friends, family and hero agencies alike. So to say the least no one was missing out on it.

The class broke out in excitement and chatter, though it was quickly interrupted by Mr. Aizawa explaining further on it.

The school day went by speedily after that, all anyone could think about was the sports festival. The majority of the day was spent either discussing it or practicing it. No one could think about anything else so the teachers just let them practice away.

When everyone was finally worn out, they all went back to the dorms together. Iida and Uraraka were pooped, so they didn’t really walk with Midoriya, instead, they were together complaining about something or other.

And Midoriya was stuck with Todoroki. They didn’t really talk until they were almost at the dorms, “You worked really hard, I can tell you’re getting better” Todoroki said, Midoriya could feel his face heat up a bit but it wasn’t anything abnormal.

His face always broke out in a blush to compliments, “Yeah, I guess so” he said still flustered, putting his hang on the back of his neck, a nervous habit. “But I’m still going to beat you” and instantly the blush left, giving him a sort of intimidated look he didn’t want Todoroki to see.

After that, they continued walking in silence back to their dorms. Neither of them feeling the need to say anymore.

When they got back they saw most of the class hanging out in the common room, everyone winding down from their training. Some of them were in the kitchen making some sort of curry. It smelt pretty much like it but it didn’t really look like anything similar, either they served the curry to everyone. 

Surprisingly it also tasted pretty great, heavily on par with the smell. He dug in and in an instant, he saw everyone else doing the same. During the time that everyone was eating the only sound was of chewing and slight chatter.

When Midoriya finished with him, he headed to the kitchen to put the plate in the sink. He returned to the couch where all of his friends were, either leaning on the back or sitting on an armrest.

For the rest of the evening, everyone hung around the common room, if anyone left they left to get something, then quickly returned. It was nice to actually spend time with everyone.

There was a lot of curry left so Mina and Sero started a competition where two people race to finish eating two heaping bowls of curry, whoever won got to smack the other person on the back of the head.

It was a dumb prize but still, people were battling constantly, some people even started to bet stuff like pens. Overall it was really fun even Midoriya went against someone, he went against Uraraka, who won almost instantly. Many people comparing her to Kirby.

She didn’t seem offended by the nickname, and actually wore it as a sort of crown, Midoriya, on the other hand, received a good whack on the head. It didn’t hurt as bad as he thought but when he opened his eyes after the swing he noticed he was floating, he floated like that for a while and when Uraraka said she had to release him, he was genuinely sad to come down.

The rest of the evening continued in the same way until they were forced to shut the party down when Mr. Aizawa caught them in the middle of a betting round.

After that everyone went to their rooms, some splitting up in groups to hang out more. Midoriya and Todoroki had somehow ended up going together to Todoroki’s amazingly remodelled room. They were both still in a haze of giggling and spewing dumb jokes.

Midoriya coming up with something atrocious and Todoroki laughing until he couldn’t anymore. It was nice to see the usually closed up boy laugh, so he didn’t try to ruin the moment by bringing attention to it.

They continued like that until they were both just wheezing on Todoroki’s bed after they had finished catching their breath they continued talking about dumb stuff, “So how did you like my All Might merch, you seemed pretty interested in examining it?” Midoriya asked in a sort of sarcastic tone. 

“You know I really liked how your posters were hanging on for dear life” Todoroki returned in the same tone, shortly after breaking out into laughter.

It was nice to spend time with Todoroki, he got this giddy feeling whenever he would laugh at one of his silly jokes, or if he was interested in something Midoriya was saying. They spent some time like that, just sitting and getting to know each other. They slowly got onto the subject of more serious things.

Midoriya had brought up that he never gets to see his dad because he spends all his time at work. Instantly Todoroki tensed up at the subject, Midoriya had seemed to have hit a sensitive topic. 

“Yeah my dad’s not great either, no he’s horrible. The only reason I’m alive is that my dad needed someone to fulfil his goal of being the top hero.” Todoroki looked like he was having a hard time admitting any of this so Midoriya didn’t push it.

The topic was quickly changed onto something a lot less uncomfortable. Todoroki started going on some rant while Midoriya just sat there, basking in his soft voice. _That’s not weird, right?_ He quickly blew it off as ‘something that friends think’. 

The next time Midoriya caught a glance at the clock it was already 10:57 pm, but it wasn’t so late that he would kick out his friend. He just made sure that they were being quiet enough to not disturb anyone.

“So why did you come over this morning?” Midoriya was genuinely confused, “Like I already told you, I woke up too early and was bored” Todoroki responded in his usual deadpan voice.

But Midoriya wasn’t finished prying, “Are you sure? Then why did you come to me? Why didn’t you go to Iida or something?”, “I don’t know your room is the closest”, “My room is literally on another floor!” a slight blush rose onto Todoroki’s cheeks. He didn’t bother to respond though, he just changed the topic to something they both wanted to talk about. 

Midoriya still wasn’t done with that conversation, but it would be left for another day of random babbling. 

They both were starting to get sleepy when the clock hit 11:34 pm, Midoriya gathered some of his things and started to head out. He took the elevator to his floor opening his room, it was really dark as he ran to turn on some lights. Throwing his book bag down by his desk, he went to get a change of clothes to sleep in.

Heading to his bathroom he heard some chatter probably coming from other people that were still up. He got in his shower turning it on hot, quickly washing up and changing into his sleepwear, he brushed his teeth and headed to his nice warm bed. On his way closing the curtains, so that in the morning he wouldn’t be assaulted by the sun.

He peeled off his blanket and quickly got inside to warm up after walking in the cold room. Thinking back to the time he spent with Todoroki he was lulled to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Broccoli_chan, Nadine0437, and JacckWill as well as 9 guests for leaving a kudos, I really appreciate it! Hopefully, you all keep reading this amateur story! 
> 
> I plan on posting every day for as long as I can, so if I didn't post that day I will probably post the next day :)
> 
> This chapter took a lot of time but it's fine! :)


	4. Weird Feelings

Finally, Midoriya got to sleep for as long as he pleased, they didn’t have school that day, so he could finally lay in bed forever. 

That moment didn’t last very long, however, because, in less than five minutes of him being awake, his door swung open welcoming in Iida. He seemed out of breath, “Get out of bed and come with me!”, he yelled through large gasps of air. 

“Is this really so important that I can’t shower, or at least look presentable?”, “Hell no! Let's go!”. As Iida said that he was already on his way to pull him out of bed and onto his feet. 

Iida proceeded to drag him by the sleeve all the way to the common room where Bakugou was going berserk on Todoroki.

It didn’t take him long to realize that they were arguing about something absolutely idiotic. Well, it was more than Todoroki probably said something normal to him, making him go mad. 

Todoroki stood deadpan as always, looking at Bakugou as he continued to make a scene out of something dumb. “Who do you think you are?! You half and half bastard!!” Todoroki wasn’t particularly pleased by the comment but instead of responding he just turned to where Iida and Midoriya had been watching from and started to leave.

Needless to say, Bakugou wasn’t happy that he was ignoring him, he continued yelling some profanities as Todoroki left.

When he got to Midoriya and Iida, he didn’t stop but instead continued walking. They followed him until he finally stopped at the stairwell.

“So are you guys just gonna come with me all the way to my room?” It seemed as though he was genuinely asking. The other two stopped in their path, not realizing that he never told them to follow him.

They both stumbled back a bit at the comment, “Yeah I should probably go back to my room and get dressed” Midoriya said looking at the two, he had forgotten that he was still in some random sweats and a t-shirt.

Leaving the other two, Midoriya headed to his own room. _Wait, how did Iida get in?!_. He didn’t remember telling him his pin code, it was a little weird but maybe some else told him. Midoriya shrugged the thought away as he entered his room.

It had gotten quite messy from the last time he cleaned it, there was a pile of dirty clothes covering his laundry basket, and his desk was a mess from a lot of study sessions.

Ignoring the atrocious mess, he grabbed some clean clothes, some jeans and a grey shirt, and headed to his shower. His bathroom wasn’t much different from the rest of the room, his assortment of random shampoo bottles stood on a little ledge in the shower.

He probably had well over five loofahs he never actually used, and would probably never try to. 

He got in hoping the water would wash away the mess so he didn’t have to clean it, obviously, it didn’t. He would have to clean it all himself later today.

After his shower, Midoriya headed back to the common room where things died down a little, and everyone there was just hanging out and talking. Bakugou was now in the kitchen with Kirishima probably making themselves something to eat since no one went anywhere that morning.

Kaminari was fooling around with Mina and Sero, Asui was with Shoji and Tokoyama, and Uraraka waited for him with Iida and Todoroki.

They spent a good hour just talking, once Bakugou and Kirishima were done in the kitchen Uraraka made them all some breakfast. The food was great and refreshing after being dragged out of bed in the morning. She had scrambled some eggs, and they were as fluffy as clouds paired with some crunchy bacon.

It was nice that UA supplied food for them in their large fridge. Some people thought they would take advantage of the seemingly endless food by hoarding specific things knowing they would be replenished. 

After that people started up some board games, some people went to play Monopoly, others UNO and Twister were also there. Monopoly got out of hand real quick because someone decided to put Bakugou as the banker, and he didn’t want to give anyone any money saying that it was all his and that they don’t deserve it.

It was shut down just as fast, Midoriya and his friends went to play UNO with Shoji and Asui. Shoji kept peeking at everyone’s cards so he won pretty quickly, the rest were left to battle it out fair and square this time. Iida got second place after he placed down a +4, everyone was suspecting cheats but no one mentioned it and they kept playing until Asui took third place. 

Midoriya and Uraraka were left to duke it out in the finale of losers, Uraraka won almost right after Asui by just changing the colour. 

It was totally rigged against him, so he tried to find a game less susceptible to cheats. Twister was the next best thing so the group moved over there where Tokoyami, Dark Shadow and Mineta were almost done with their round.

Dark Shadow obviously won since he is the most flexible out of the three, next it was their turn. “Left foot red”, “Right hand green”, “Left hand yellow”. The game went on pretty similarly until Midoriya found himself having to go under Todoroki since over wasn’t particularly an option with his small body. 

They stayed like that for another four rounds of moving, until finally, Iida fell on his face while trying to get his right hand on a blue circle. 

Everyone laughed at his misfortune but then continued their game, soon after Midoriya fell over due to Uraraka pushing him while he was moving. 

He landed right on his tailbone, it was _not_ comfortable. He got up to join Iida to spin the wheel and watch as more people started to stumble.

Todoroki eventually won after another thirty gruelling minutes of moves. Uraraka fell face first onto the floor. 

It was hilarious as she tried to get up but stumbled over again.

The day continued in the same fashion, everyone having a great time on their day off school. 

  
Later on in the evening, everyone started to get hungry again, Uraraka wasn’t in the mood to cook again so Todoroki went to start preparing some chicken.

When he was cooking the whole common room smelled heavenly, Midoriya couldn’t resist the urge to get closer to the godly scent. When stumbled into the kitchen, led by his appetite, he found Todoroki near the stove frying the chicken to a nice golden brown colour.

Midoriya continued to observe as Todoroki cooked for them, he looked even more in his element than he was while fighting. Fiddling around a place he wasn’t very used to yet, he had his bangs clipped up to his head so they wouldn’t get in his way.

He looked so adorable like that, still nervous with his unfamiliar surroundings. Sadly Midoriya got snapped out of his thoughts, “Why are you looking at me like that?” he stumbled back slightly at the question.

“Like what?” he said with a blush forming on his cheeks, “You know, like a little child first seeing a magic trick or something” his eyebrows were a little furrowed in confusion.

“What are you talking about, I’m not looking at you like that!” Midoriya felt himself get defensive at even the thought that he would be looking at him like that, _was he?_.

“Ok sure, no need to get so defensive” a smirk formed on Todoroki’s face, Midoriya never thought that he was one to do so but there it was. 

Todoroki kept cooking as Midoriya hopped up on a counter to watch him. There was little conversation before Todoroki finished their meals, they headed to serve the group their food. Midoriya caught a glimpse of Todoroki’s smile as they placed down the bowls of chicken and rice.

Without hesitation, everyone started to dig in, if someone had seen them eating they could be easily mistaken for hungry animals.

As they were finishing up their food they all started talking, about nothing in particular but still enjoying it. They all said ‘Thank you’ to Todoroki as him and Iida went to put away the dirty bowls.

“Wow I didn’t know Todoroki could cook, he might as well be on the same level as Bakugou” the last part whispered making sure that Bakugou himself wouldn’t hear.

The rest of their time together had been the same as the rest Todoroki and Iida were talking about how they were still getting ready for the sports festival coming up. Iida was keeping up his endurance training making sure he could get his stamina to a greater level, and Todoroki was practicing using both his sides and making sure that didn’t slow his agility down.

Midoriya and Uraraka were talking about how they need to get their hero costumes edited and make a couple of changes overall.

The night continued in the same way until more and more people started heading back to their rooms, Iida and Uraraka had to head out too since they were going to a mall in the morning, leaving Midoriya and Todoroki on their own.

They went along with some random chatter from other groups that were still in the common room.

Later on, Todoroki invited Midoriya to come over to his room since there was almost no one left in the common area.

The walk to the room felt weird, none of them were talking but there was definitely something they were thinking about.

_Why was he looking at Todoroki like that when he was cooking? Why did Todoroki invite him to his room? Why am I so shocked by this?_

The questions were seeming weirder and weirder by the second, each thought with a feeling like none other. Midoriya pushed everything down when they got to Todoroki’s room, it was as decked out as usual, except a couple of pieces of clothing in his laundry basket the room was spotless.

They were talking when a conversation came up about dating. Neither of them knew exactly how that happened but they didn’t push it away, both of them feeling a little curious about the other's personal life.

Midoriya didn’t really know who he liked, he had some crushes but they were pushed away quickly due to the fact that dating wasn’t an option. He never really thought about it before either so as far as he knew he was just straight.

Todoroki went on to say basically the same things Midoriya was thinking, he had some crushes but they never progressed.

It turned kinda awkward after that neither of them really knew what to say, Midoriya hadn’t questioned his personal feelings until now so he was still thinking everything through. He caught a glance at Todoroki who looked like he was going through the same new feelings.

The night continued swiftly after they had caught up to their brain. During the time they spent together that night Midoriya was still confused about the kitchen situation, he didn’t know the feeling he felt. 

So he just decided it was better to push it down and think about it in private, soon after, they were both getting a little loopy so Midoriya headed back to his room. Walking in the cold hallways let him think a little better.

But still, it was such a weird thing that he didn’t want to give it any thought even if he still did. When he finally got back to his room he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around everything. 

It was already really late so he gathered some clean clothes and went to his shower. The nice hot water hitting his skin would probably help the situation, it didn’t really but it definitely relaxed to the point where all he wanted to do was sleep. 

So he tucked the thought away for the next day when he would probably be able to comprehend everything a lot better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone still reading this, I know it might be a little annoying that I post so late, but I spend a lot of time writing these so there really isn't any other option.
> 
> I hope people are still enjoying my writing, you all make me think that this isn't just a waste of time :) sorry if I got a little gloomy I'm just really happy that people are enjoying these!!


	5. Confusion

Finally, after so many days of being dragged out of bed, Midoriya got to rest for as long as he liked. 

He woke up somewhere around 9 am but went back to sleep when he noticed the time. He continued waking up, checking the clock, and going back to bed until he was finally unable to go back to sleep.

By the time that happened, it was 12:36 pm, he started to make his way out of bed just to get up to a headache. Probably because he slept too much, but ignoring that he went to fill up his bathtub, since last time he tried to take a bath he was cruelly interrupted.

While the tub was filling up Midoriya brushed his teeth and started to organize his room a little. Yesterday he had forgotten due to some thoughts.

Today though he was committed to cleaning his room so that it at least didn’t look like a wild animal lived there.

He only got so far into organizing before he noticed his tub was full, he headed to the bathroom and hopped in. The water was almost the same as a jacuzzi, but it felt great since his room wasn’t particularly warm.

He sat there for a good ten minutes, but it was quite boring and the water had started to cool down, so he got out and changed into some clean clothes. He had forgotten to bring some with him to the bathroom so he had to run out butt naked, hoping that no one had somehow gotten in.

The coast was clear so he got his things and went back to the bathroom to change. On his trip, he just picked up whatever clean clothes he could find, not being too picky since he had to get back quickly.

He got a pair of jeans, some underwear and a random hoodie he found on the ground. He changed into his clothes and headed back out to continue organizing before someone could interrupt him again.

He had gotten half of his room almost spotless before someone started to knock on his door. It was probably Iida so he could’ve gotten in without Midoriya opening the door. “Come in”, “How am I supposed to come in if it’s locked?” a muffled voice came through the door. 

_Why did it have to be Todoroki, why couldn’t it have been Uraraka or Iida?_ Midoriya went to open the door giving Todoroki the most annoyed look he could muster.

“What?” he didn’t mean for that to come out as rude as it did, “Iida and Uraraka are busy and you don’t seem like you are”. Midoriya let him in and he instantly headed for his bed.

“Well, I have to clean today so you can just watch I guess” Midoriya had already started cleaning before he could listen to Todoroki’s response, “Ok sure, this will be payback for you staring at me when I was cooking” a smile formed on Todoroki’s face and the comment didn’t seem to have any sarcasm. 

Midoriya ignored him as he cleaned, sometimes catching a glimpse of him but not really thinking about it.

He first cleaned the horrendous mess in his closet, cleaning up a bunch of clothes that had been thrown aside for later.

Next cleaning up his desk that had stationary scattered on, it took some time before he was happy with the placement of all his items but when he was done the desk looked great.

He spent the next hour continuously cleaning and sorting and throwing away random things that somehow found a place in his room. Todoroki kept watching him the whole time without saying anything.

He definitely didn’t look nearly as mesmerized as Midoriya was when watching him, but he was still interested in what Midoriya was doing. Sometimes lifting his feet up so he could clean properly, or getting off the bed so Midoriya could make it.

To Midoriya, it didn’t seem that interesting but Todoroki was still keen on following his every move.

After Midoriya finally declared his room clean Todoroki was able to drag him to the common room, where just like the day before, everyone from their class was. Games had been set up again, mostly the same ones from before except for a couple of new ones, some people also went outside with some wooden poles to practice a bit.

Iida and Uraraka came back from their trip to the mall with a ton of snacks, everyone was following them hoping that they would share some. They put the snacks on a nearby table so that anyone could take some, soon the table was crowded with everyone trying to get their hands on something.

Iida had to quickly step in so that they didn’t murder each other on their way to getting some food. The table was soon left empty in exception for a couple of candies no one seemed to want. Midoriya had grabbed a few things for their group before anyone got the chance to steal it, he got a couple of chip bags that they would share and some random candy.

Once everyone had gotten everything they all split into their own groups and went on to find somewhere to relax. Midoriya’s friends all decided to head to Iida’s room since his was probably the most spacious.

When they were leaving there was almost no one left in the common room, everyone probably going to their own rooms. Iida’s room had a large shelf filled with glasses, Uraraka proceeded to grab and try on about twenty of them.

At this point it was probably about 4 pm, Midoriya didn’t bother to actually check the clock since it didn’t really matter. 

Todoroki got ahold of some chips and started digging in without letting anyone else have any, it wasn’t a big deal since Midoriya had grabbed a whole bunch, but it was noticed.

They chatted for the time that they still had snacks, once they had finished them though it started to get a bit boring and no one was really interested in their conversations.

A few minutes later Uraraka and Iida left, Midoriya was once again stuck by himself with Todoroki.

Suddenly he remembered the thoughts from last night, he still wasn’t sure what they were about but he knew it wasn’t just random things.

Todoroki went on to restart some chatter but to no avail, they just decided to go out and get some more food. They were still quite hungry since the snacks weren’t that filling, they were thinking about going to the same restaurant they went to as a group but chose against it since it was pretty far away.

They decided to just go to a small corner store that probably had some food, it wasn’t that far away but it was still a long walk down the hill that UA sat upon. During their walk, they were mostly talking about dumb stuff like which snacks they were going to buy and whether they should eat them at the shop.

The pathway they walked on was surrounded by trees and flowers, it was a nice calm space, not that it really rubbed off on Midoriya and his anxiousness of walking together with Todoroki.

He tried to bury the feelings but they didn’t go away as easily as he had hoped they would, his face turning a slight pink colour as he examined one of them. The instant he figured out what was going on he locked those feelings away in the strongest way he could.

_They were friends, he can’t go around thinking such things about his friend! No, shut it down, lock it away!_

Todoroki noticed his friend's distress but all he could think to say was “Hey you ok, you look awful”, _Wow Todoroki nice one, now he thinks you're insulting him._ Midoriya lifted his head up to meet Todoroki’s worried gaze.

He didn’t go into it, he just decided to give some dumb excuse and be done with that.

In no time they reached the shop, it looked really cozy, it was nice and warm inside and looked like a sweet old lady had decorated it.

They found some chips and instant ramen, that was probably enough to fill them up for the night. 

They took the things to the cashier that stood there, bored as ever, he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Midoriya brushed off the sickening look on the poor guy's face and they left the shop.

The walk back to the dorms was equally as awkward as the walk there, Todoroki going off on a conversation with himself and Midoriya just observing the progressions of said conversation. 

When they got back to the dorms there were more people in the common room than there were before. People were probably just getting bored sitting in their room, the TV was on and they were watching the news. None of them actually paying any attention to it.

Midoriya didn’t particularly want to sit in the common room so he invited Todoroki to come with him to his room. 

His room was finally clean after spending so much time that morning cleaning it up, they both went to sit on the bed. Midoriya opened a bag of chips they bought from the corner store and started to dig in while starting up a conversation, “So what are we gonna do? I don’t really wanna go anywhere anymore.” he thought aloud, “I don’t know, what do you have? Cards maybe?” cards did sound fun but Midoriya wasn’t sure if he had any. 

He tried to look for some before finding some Jenga that somehow appeared, he didn’t remember bringing anything like that. But nevertheless, he pulled out the Jenga, motioning it towards Todoroki, he took it looking at the instructions, _who didn’t know how to play Jenga?!,_ apparently Todoroki didn’t. 

But he finished reading it quickly enough for them to be able to start almost instantly, Midoriya helped him set up the tower and they started pulling out blocks.

About six moves into the game and Todoroki knocked over the tower, they laughed at his lame attempt at playing, Jenga wasn’t that fun but they still played 3 games before getting bored of it.

“What now?” Todoroki wasn’t very interested in the still-standing Jenga tower, “I don’t know, I don’t think I have cards anywhere” Midoriya said with a shrug. 

After a while of just sitting around Todoroki tried to search up a game they could play, looking through a couple suggestions, he chose truth or dare. The game started pretty normally, Todoroki sticking to truth not wanting to do any dares.

In time came the personal questions that happened every time anyone played truth or dare, questions like ‘Do you have a crush’ and ‘Who do you like more’ came up. They started to sound more and more like school girls gossiping about people.

They both denied all personal questions so there wasn’t much use asking in the first place, but it was fun while it lasted. 

“Are you into guys?” The question stunned both of them, Todoroki surprised at his own question. _What should I say? I don’t even know myself! If I said yes would he not want to be friends with me?._ They both sat in silence before Todoroki muttered out “You don’t have to answer that, I don’t know why I even asked” the last part was squeezed between an awkward chuckle.

They stopped the game after that, not wanting any more dumb questions to slide out. Soon after Todoroki left and Midoriya was on his own to think about why he sat in silence at such an easy question. 

The clear answer was ‘no’, but was it? Was he sure? But then what was that feeling when he was around Todoroki?

Questions started to cloud his head just like last time, he ran to the shower to wash it all away hoping that after it he would at least be able to sleep.

When he finished showering he changed into some sleeping clothes and left the bathroom going straight to bed. 

He couldn’t sleep for ten minutes, but he wasn’t thinking either, he was just trying to force himself to sleep. Soon he did fall asleep, he was pretty exhausted from the whole day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say today, but I hope this chapter was interesting!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'm sorry that this was quite short :(. This is my very first post so I apologize if it didn't meet many standards. More chapters are on the way!


End file.
